Resolving Differences
by purplecrown14
Summary: Harry hears someone crying crying in the bathroom and when he goes to find out what's wrong, he realizes it's Draco Malfoy  this story has been posted and deleted before, but i hope this will work out this time, sorry for any confusion


Harry was walking down the hallway of Moaning Murtle's bathroom, humming the _Happy Birthday _song to himself. He didn't know why he was humming that particular song but it didn't matter, maybe he had forgotten someone's birthday or something. Anyway, Harry Potter was walking down the corridor, about to turn into another when he heard strange sounds coming echoing off of the greenish blue tiles of the restroom he was passing. Startled and curious he stepped slowing into the inch high puddle just inside the doorway.

As he looked around for the source of the mysterious sound, he saw a figure huddled in a corner, shaking. Harry knew enough about people to recognize that the person was male Harry decided to make sure the boy was ok so he stepped forward quietly until he was next to the him, and sat down. Harry was very close to the sobbing boy and he could feel him shivering. He placed a tentative around the his shoulders and heard his sudden intake of breath as he froze at the touch.

Harry watched as boy lifted his blond head and blanched when he realized it was Draco Malfoy of all people. Why was Malfoy crying? What happened to him? Why was he holding a small knife? It didn't make any sense to the Golden Boy as he stared into the silver tinted grey eyes that were red and puffy.

"P-potter? W-what do you want? Come t-to m-mock me?" Malfoy never broke his gaze from Harry's as he spoke these works, no matter how heart broken he sounded.

"I would never mock you for crying, Malfoy. I came to see what was wrong." Now that Harry though about it, he realized that Malfoy hadn't been to any of the four classes they had together. He hadn't been to lunch or dinner either. "Malfoy, why weren't you in classes today?"

"W-why do y-you care, Potter?" Why did he care? Malfoy had made his life miserable for years, why was he trying to comfort him? Why did it make him sad that Malfoy was sad? What was wrong with him?

"I don't know Malfoy, really." Malfoy sniffed and looked away. "Look, why don't we call truce and you tell me what's the matter? This whole enemies thing has been going on too long. I mean, I don't even think I hate you all that much. The only reason we fight is because I didn't accept your hand in first year, but that shouldn't mean anything, I mean I was eleven, I had never been in a wizarding environment before, and Ron had been nice to me. We could have been friends. I'm positive there is something that we have in common, we just haven't figured it out yet. So, please, for my sake as well as yours, tell me what's wrong with you." Harry heard Malfoy sigh.

"It's j-just too much. My f-father wants me to kill m-millions of people and I really r-really don't want to. Volde- You- Know- Who is breathing down our f-family's neck and I have to be the one to p-pull us through. The Slytherins here laugh at my, they s-say I'm a disgrace to m-my family and I should just k-kill Dumbledore. Murtle helps me sort of, I t-talk to her but she just sits in her c-cubicle or something. I d-don't even know. I f-found this knife on my bed w-with a letter that t-told me to just die al-already and a picture of a s-stabbed body. I don't think I-I can do this anymore…" Harry didn't think that Malfoy was talking to him anymore. The boy was so lost in his inner pain, that he didn't seem to care that he was pouring his heart out to his ex-enemy. He squeezed the shoulder his hand was one and felt Malfoy stiffen once more. "I'm s-sorry, I just…. I…" Malfoy couldn't finish what he was saying, he broke down in tears again. This time Harry pulled Malfoy closer to him in a sort of awkward hug. Malfoy leaned into him, his silky blond hair caressing Harry's chin.

"Shh… It's ok, I understand," Harry rubbed his back soothingly, hoping to loosen the tight muscles in Malfoy's back. "Listen, whenever you need to, you can talk to me, ok. I don't care what Ron or Hermione say, just find me and we'll talk. I can talk to Dumbledore for you and see if you can live somewhere other than the Slytherin dorms if you want, especially since they are basically threatening your life. We can all help you. You can join the Light side and we can take your parents into some sort of protective custody. You wouldn't have to worry about anything." Harry was nodding along to his own words, almost seeing the Malfoy family living in one of the rooms in 12 Grimauld Place.

Malfoy looked up at him, eyed brimming with unshed tears, "Y-you c-could do that? For m-me?"

"Yeah of course. I'm the Chosen One, what I say goes and if I say you and your parents need help, that's what you'll get. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Th-thank you so much, Harry." Harry froze. He felt his cheeks redden and his heart soar. What just happened?

"You called me Harry." It wasn't a question., but Malfoy nodded and tried to look away, but Harry held his chin so that he couldn't. "I'll call you Draco-" that swooping feeling happened again, like he was on a broom,"- is that ok?"

Daco didn't answer in words instead, suddenly, his face was very close to Harry's. Harry couldn't stop looking to the silver eyes as they got closer and closer. And then their lips met. Looking back at it, Harry couldn't describe the kiss itself, just the feeling the coursed through him. The softness, the gut wrenching beauty of it all. He remembered wanting more and feeling the tip of Draco's tongue making its way into his mouth, exploring, and his own tongue do the same. He could hear the groans and the silent tears that made their way down Draco's cheeks and the quiet swish of their clothing as they moved together. The searing heat as he felt Draco's hands reach up an up his cheek and neck and how wonderful it was to run his hand through Draco's luscious hair. Harry felt alive, he felt human, happy, whole, for the first time in years.

Then it was over. Draco pulled away and wiped his lips. Harry couldn't say anything but he didn't slacken his grip on the taller man.

"Harry…" Draco becan to say, but Harry just leaned in again and kissed Draco on the cheek, forehead, nose, eyelid. It was overwhelming and not enough all at the same time. The only thing that was going though Harry's mind as he kissed the Slytherin was _Draco. Draco, Draco. _Harry was bewildered, shocked, astonished. He had never felt this way about anyone. Not Cho or Ginny, even that random hookup he had at a party over the summer and he'd even gone back for seconds.

Finally, their lips met again and the world disappeared. Nothing mattered other than the way Draco was pressing himself into Harry. Nothing mattered other than the whimpers and delicate faces Draco made when Harry reached down between them and stroked both of their growing erections. Nothing mattered other than when Draco threw his magnificent head backwards in ecstasy and yelled "HARRY!" as he came into Harry's hand.

Harry lifted up his hand and inspected the semen then smirking slightly, darted his tongue out and tasted the liquid, closing his eyes as he did. "Hmmm…" He sighed and looked at Draco whose eyes were open in alarm, but relaxed when he was the smile.

They sat there, on the cool tiles of Moaning Murtle's bathroom for hours, sometimes talking, kissing, or just staring into each other's faces in wonder. The castle around them was swarming with life, but neither of them noticed. Bells rang, people ran past the open bathroom door, spells were cast, shouts were made, but Harry and Draco heard nothing of it. They were in their own little world of happiness. Content and elated with where they were.

The high stained-glass window that was very high up on the wall, no longer shone and Harry looked at his watch. 9:30. Curfew.

"Draco… we gotta go…" Draco moaned and nestled himself closer to Harry.

"I don't want to. Can we just stay here? Please. We can figure things out in the morning, I just really, really don't want to just up right now."

"Ok." Harry said simply

"Harry?" Draco asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, this has been the best birthday I have ever had" Harry smiled and pulled Draco closer. He began to hum _Happy Birthday_ under his breath and they drifted away into their own little piece of happiness where they would be safe until the sun rose and announced that another day had arrived.


End file.
